Genetics
General Genetics is the study of genes, heredity, and genetic variation in living organisms. It is generally considered a field of biology, but it intersects frequently with many of the life sciences and is strongly linked with the study of information systems. The father of genetics is Gregor Mendel , a late 19th-century scientist and Augustinian friar. Mendel studied 'trait inheritance,' patterns in the way traits were handed down from parents to offspring. He observed that organisms (pea plants) inherit traits by way of discrete "units of inheritance". This term, still used today, is a somewhat ambiguous definition of what is referred to as a gene. Trait inheritance and molecular inheritance mechanisms of genes are still a primary principle of genetics in the 21st century, but modern genetics has expanded beyond inheritance to studying the function and behavior of genes. Gene structure and function, variation, and distribution are studied within the context of the cell, the organism (e.g. dominance) and within the context of a population. Genetics has given rise to a number of sub-fields including epigenetics and population genetics. Organisms studied within the broad field span the domain of life, including bacteria, plants, animals, and humans. Genetic processes work in combination with an organism's environment and experiences to influence development and behavior, often referred to as Nature versus nurture. The intra- or extra-cellular environment of a cell or organism may switch gene transcription on or off. A classic example is two seeds of genetically identical corn, one placed in a temperate climate and one in an arid climate. While the average height of the two corn stalks may be genetically determined to be equal, the one in the arid climate only grows to half the height of the one in the temperate climate, due to lack of water and nutrients in its environment. Genetics and the Law While passive, analytical research is unrestricted, the active manipulation such as Gene-Surgery , Gene Tailoring are very restricted and must be conducted under Science Council supervision and a permit must be obtained (with detailed information what genetic information is used, the source and what the intended outcome supposed to be) (Union Genetics Control Act 2222 OTT) Non compliance or "underground" research carries stiff penalties and Corporate endities are held responsible up to management and board room level) Companies registered within the Union conducting research in Non Union space lose their business licence and can no longer conduct business within the Union ( See Union vs Harper Genetics 5022) Genetic therapy and medical genetics must be conducted in a Union clinic or hospital and by licensed MDs with strict suoervision and report requirements. It should be noted that not even the Fleet is exempt and service members requiring Genetic medical assistance must be transfered to a Union Clinic licensed to do Genetic medicine. Genetic alteration and research on Non Sentient life Genetic manipulation on any bio form regardless of its nature requires registration and filing with the Science Council . It is somewhat less restrictive and permitted but must be transparent and observable by Sciene Council Gene research inspectors.(Gene Research Inspectors are part of the Union Police ) The core of these laws are the Gene Clone wars . However many other Union member societies had similar crisis and genetic research abuse history. Category:Science Category:Union Law